Nigth of Our Lives
by Ari Blazies39
Summary: Flurry Heart meets Ari Blazies and Blue and they become best friends. A few years later they are in high school and a prom is coming up and everyone is going but not Ari, Flurry meets Tom and falls in love on the day of prom, and Ari and Blue meet Star and Marco who are looking for Tom and have to save Flurry before it is too late.(I'm putting Flurry as a OC cause not on the list)
1. Full Descripcion

**Flurry Heart meets Ari Blazies and Blue and they become best friends. A few years later they are in high school and the prom is coming up and everyone is going but not Ari. Flurry date Mike moves to another school,** **Blue's date Heartswirl gets sick, and a of boys ask Ari to be their date but she rejects them.** **Flurry doesn't have a date but then she meets Tom and falls in love with Tom instantly on the day of prom. While Tom and Blue are talking Tom tells Blue he is a demon and hypnotize Flurry to fall in love with him. So Blue tells Flurry's parents but Tom hypnotizes Flurry's parents to not believe Blue and tell him and Flurry to not be friends and see each other again. While Ari skateboards home she sees Blue and Flurry with her family in their car with Tom. Ari and Blue see Star and Marco who are on Flurry's car roof and find out they are lookng for Tom they find out Tom is with Flurry and they have to save Flurry before it is too late durning prom convince Ari to go to Prom. (I'm putting Flurry Heart as a OC cause she is not on the list)**


	2. Flurry Meets Ari Blazies and Blue

**"Chapter 1: Flurry Heart Meets Ari Blazies and Blue**

* * *

"One day Five year old Flurry Heart was playing outside on a flower garden with her toys, alone. "Would you like some tea ?" Flurry said offering her stuffed bear. Then two teenage boys came up to her and start picking on her./p

""Hey mutt, you better get out of here so we can play some football." One of boys said at Flurry.

"There is plenty of room for you guys to play here in this beautiful flower garden." Flurry said kindly.

"We don't care we just you out of here." One of them said at Flurry angrily.

"You are mean, you meanies!" Flurry said upset.

"Ok then let's show you what happens when you don't listen to us." One them said picking Flurry up.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Flurry said kicking and squirming.

"Sorry kid you have no one here but you and your toys" He said putting Flurry and her toys in an empty trash can.

"Get me out of here!" Flurry yelled out.

"Sure we. At trash pickup day. Hahahahaha." The said and laughed as they put a rock on the trash can lid leaving Flurry behind.

"Someone get me out here." Flurry yelled and out and started to cry.

 ***At a treehouse***

A five year old girl with black and light purple hair wearing orange shirt and mint pants saw everything what happened to Flurry Heart. "Oh boy they are up to their tricks again. *Sighs*" The girl said.

"Come on Ari. You know we can't go out there when they are there." The boy said looking at Ari.

"I know but we can't let her be in there, Blue." Ari said to Blue.

"Ok, Ari. You can go get her but you better hurry before they can see you." Blue said to Ari.

"Ok." Ari said and got out of the tree house.

 ***Meanwhile with Flurry***

""Come someone can get me out of here! Please!" Flurry cried out as Ari ran to the trash can and removed the rock off the trash can lid. "Huh?" Flurry looked up.

"Don't worry I am here to get you out of here." Ari said to Flurry.

"Ok." Flurry said as Ari was getting her out.

"We get moving before they come back." Ari said as she looked at the boys.

"Let's go then." Flurry said happily.

"Follow me." Ari said as she ran. "Ok?" Flurry said as she followed Ari.

"Blue put the latter down fast!" Ari yelled out.

"On it!" Blue said as he released the rope latter down.

"Thanks Blue." Ari said as she got on the rope latter with Flurry and got in the tree house.

"Your welcome." Blue said.

"Thanks for getting me out the trash can, Ummm?"

"Ari. My name is Ari Blazies. And this is Blue." Ari said as pointed at Blue.

"Well thanks Ari."

"No problem." Ari said as she got her drawing journal out.

"Nice tree house." Flurry said as she looked around.

"Thanks. My parents made it for me." Ari said as she still drawled in her notebook.

"So what you guys do in here?" Flurry asked.

"I play video games while Ari is listing to music, drawing, painting, or reading." Blue said.

"That's nice. You guys want to be friends?" Flurry said.

"Sure." Ari and Blue both said.

"Ok." Flurry said as she looked at Ari while she was drawing. "What are you drawing Ari." Flurry asked.

"A Chao." Ari said still drawing her Chao. "Wow" Flurry said as she still looked at the Chao drawing.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 1 guys other chapters are coming. I don't think I might get back to this project again but wait for a new story I'm writing coming out this summer.**


End file.
